1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to video streaming, and more specifically relates to network video streaming from a sending endpoint to a receiving endpoint.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of video streaming, video streams may be sent from a sending side to a receiver side using a connectionless-oriented protocol, for example, a User Datagram Protocol (UDP). When using a connectionless-oriented protocol, there is no guarantee that all of the data of the video stream will be delivered to the receiver side, and there is no validation of the content of the data received at the receiver side. Therefore, there is a possibility that data may be lost when sent using a connectionless-oriented protocol. When specifically streaming video using a connectionless-oriented protocol, important reference frames may be lost which may significantly affect the quality of the streaming video.